DW-P5
The DW-P5 is a popular tactical sub-machine gun that has been used by both dataDyne and the Carrington Institute. Summary The DW-P5 is a fully automatic sub-machine gun with a twenty-four round magazine. It features a mounted scope. The DW-P5 is an all-around excellent weapon. Its adaptability for different situations has made it a favorite with various combat units. It can be modified to use night vision optics, a short range scope, a silencer, a flashlight and a red laser dot. Advantages This sub-machine gun has balanced stats. Compared to other weapons, it is quite accurate. When using the scope, the weapon will switch to semi-automatic fire mode for increased accuracy. Disadvantages The weapon has a short magazine which runs dry quickly when used in sustained fire. When held on fully automatic, the sharp recoil will get the better of the weapon and it will become difficult to control, resulting in wasted ammo and missed shots. It is best used when fired in bursts. Usage The weapon has seen widespread usage by various combat units. Notably, it has seen use by dataDyne shocktroopers and by Carrington Institute tactical teams. Joanna Dark and Jonathan Steinberg have both used the weapon on a regular basis in field ops. It is likely due to the weapon's balanced features and interchangeable attachments that it has maintained its popularity. Mission Appearances Perfect Dark: Hong Kong Sunrise *On Page 5, on the table of guns Joanna is cleaning. It appears to be the same one Jack Dark has strapped to his back during his missions. Perfect Dark Zero *Rooftops Escape *Mansion Infiltration *Laboratory Rescue *River Extraction *Jungle Storm *Temple Surveillance *Bridge Assault Perfect Dark: Initial Vector *Chapter 16 as Joanna starts to take Leung out of the building and comes face to face with Tactical Troopers. They are armed with DW-P5's. *Strangely, there is a mention of an upgrade on page 172. *"...and held a Fairchild DW-P5, tricked out with laser sight, scope and suppressor, in his hands." *The DW-P5 in Perfect Dark Zero had a scope and could have a suppressor attached, but a laser sight was never available. *In Chapter 17, when Johnathon Steingberg rescues Joanna from the club, he switches his DW-P5 to three-shot burst mode. This was also not in Perfect Dark Zero. Perfect Dark: Janus Tears *Shown on the cover of the complete comic book compilation. *Shown on the cover of issue 1. *The strike team Joanna takes out at the start of Issue 1 is armed with DW-P5's *Joanna takes a DW-P5 with her in Issue 6 when she infiltrates dataDyne after she finds the unconscious Hawk Team Guard. Perfect Dark: Second Front *Not mentioned by name, but in Chapter 14 Joanna Dark grabs a "... Fairchild Submachine Gun...". The only Fairchild we know about is the DW-P5, and it happens to be a sub-machine gun. Perfect Dark (Gameboy Color) *This gun appears to be in the game as the SMG option. It is more likely supposed to be the AR34 (As Rare hadn't designed the DW-P5 yet), however the image resembles the DW-P5 the most. Trivia * This weapon is based off of the real life MP5. * In real life, the Heckler & Koch MP5 can use either 15-round magazines or 30-round magazines. * The firing sound is the same as that of the AR34. Appearances * Perfect Dark Zero * Perfect Dark: Initial Vector * Perfect Dark: Second Front ---- category:Weapons Category:Perfect Dark Zero Weapons